As electronic and computing devices evolve to provide more functionality and process more content, the rate at which information is transferred into associated memory systems continues to increase. In addition to these faster transfer rates, data integrity by way of error detection as well data security are also required.
However, conventional approaches to providing data integrity and error coverage may also affect memory processing efficiency and compromise overall system performance.